Everything
by PurpleCadet
Summary: Donna takes care of a drunk Harvey after the firm's Halloween party. One-Shot. No angst for once.


**A response to a Halloween Prompt on Darveyfics Tumblr requesting a story where Donna takes care of a drunk Harvey. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a good number of years since Donna has had to look after a drunk person, having left that kind of responsibility behind in her late twenties. She didn't have the patience for it then, and she certainly doesn't now, not when she's trying to fend off her boyfriend's wandering hands and simultaneously keep him from stumbling down the hall of his building.

"Donna, I'm fine," Harvey pauses, doing his worst impression of a sober person, "Honestly."

"Keys?" she asks impatiently when they reach his door.

Harvey looks at her strangely. "Where's your key?"

"You gave it to another woman," she jibes, with only a hint of spite, wounds still somewhat fresh even in this new delicate phase of their relationship.

"You need another one."

Donna sighs, patting down the pockets of his suit pants, ignoring the lascivious grin he gives her. She locates his keys, extracting them from his pocket and opening the door as quickly as she can manage with the dead weight against her side.

Harvey is no better when she wrangles him inside, pressing her against his front door, one hand covering her breast while the other grips her ass. He kisses her hungrily, far more deftly than he'd been able to walk only moments ago. Donna gives into him for several minutes before gently nudging his shoulder and breaking the kiss.

Donna hears a tiny groan from the back of Harvey's throat.

"How's your head?"

"Spinning now."

"Well I'm flattered."

Harvey's look of grimace warps into a lopsided smile. "Bed?"

Donna laughs. "So I can wake up with your vomit in my hair? I don't think so, Harvey."

Harvey's grimace is back, now paired with indignation. "I'm not twenty-one. I can handle my booze."

"Evidently."

The sarcasm doesn't seem to register as Harvey reaches for her again, trying to tug her in the direction of his bedroom. Donna lets him guide her further into his condo until they make it to the kitchen.

"Sit," she instructs, turning them so that she can nudge Harvey onto one of his bar stools.

"Donna," he practically whines.

"You are going to be hungover as shit when you wake up tomorrow if you don't eat something and drink, oh, I don't know, a gallon of water."

"It'll be worth it if we're in bed naked."

"I'll still be naked."

"Promise?"

Donna laughs at the hopefulness in his voice. "Yes, Harvey, I promise. Now stay put for five minutes while I feed you."

Harvey slumps against his elbow, palm squishing into his cheek.

"So bossy," he mumbles.

Donna opens his fridge, unsurprised to find it filled with nothing but milk, a few eggs and their takeout from the night before.

"You're not going to cook are you?"

Donna whirls around, slightly insulted by the insinuation. There's a reason they order takeout so often.

"Well now I might."

Harvey's eyes flutter shut and he chuckles into his palm, drowsy. "I think I'd prefer the hangover, thanks."

Donna ignores the jab, pulling the leftover Thai from the fridge. She empties the container into a bowl and places it in the microwave to heat. She turns back to Harvey to find his gaze fixed on her, eyes raking over her form.

"Enjoying the view?"

Harvey smiles, pushing himself up from the counter and meeting her on the other side. His hands find their natural place at her hips.

"Have I mentioned how much I like the costume?"

"Only half a dozen times."

His fingers flex against her hips, running along the taut green fabric.

"It's been driving me crazy all night," he whispers, lips close to her ear.

Donna smiles. "Well _Catwoman_ would have been too obvious."

Harvey toys with one of her curls, fascinated by the flecks of green glitter that sparkle against her natural colour.

"The _Poison Ivy_ to my _Batman_ ," he says with a smirk.

Donna yanks playfully on the lapel of his trademark suit. "Your _Bruce Wayne,_ maybe."

He shrugs. "The Bat Suit would have given us away."

"And you're too lazy to actually rent a costume, even for a Halloween Party at your _own_ firm."

"Well that too."

The microwave beeps suddenly and Donna extricates herself from Harvey's grasp, giggling at the drunken whine that escapes his mouth. She takes the leftover Thai out of the microwave and sets it on the counter. Harvey picks up the fork she left for him and starts poking at the vegetables. Donna takes the biggest glass she can find and fills it to the brim with water and holds it out to Harvey. He shrugs, gesturing to the bowl and fork in his hands. Donna rolls her eyes and holds the glass up to his lips. Harvey takes a long gulp.

"Well this is just downright sexy," Donna says.

"You're downright sexy."

"Well I walked into that one."

Harvey laughs openly, tucking into his food, seemingly forgetting the childish defiance he'd displayed before. After a few more bites he sets the bowl back on the counter and finishes the entire glass of water.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic, Harvey."

This time it's Donna who guides Harvey toward the bedroom, pushing him into a sitting position once they reach the bed. She steps out of her heels then moves to stand between his legs, reaching up to unknot his tie and ridding him of his jacket and shirt. His shoes and pants are last and Donna has to commend him for keeping all suggestive comments to himself. Undressing Harvey is usually a much more frantic affair, laced with sexual tension and an overwhelming need to feel all of him as soon as possible. Sure, when they have mornings free they like to take their time, but this feels oddly intimate, almost domestic.

"Why are you so much more sober than me?" Harvey says, almost petulant, now clad in only his boxers.

"Well one of us had to be so we wouldn't have a repeat of Mike and Rachel's wedding."

Harvey smirks at the memory. "You mean where we both got trashed and you dragged me off to the bathroom to have sex."

"Yes, precisely."

The smile on Harvey's face flattens out into a thin line and he reaches for her hand, fingers tangling with hers in a way that's almost chaste.

"What is it?"

He looks down at their joined hands then back up at her. "I'm sorry that that was our second time."

"Harvey…"

"I mean it, Donna. Don't get me wrong, it was _great_ and at least a decade overdue, but I almost wish it didn't happen that way."

Donna frowns. "What way is that exactly?"

"I would have wanted to take my time, take you out on an actual date, tell you I loved you first."

Donna softens. "It doesn't matter, Harvey," she grips the back of his head, tilting him upwards for a sweet kiss. "We're here now."

"And still sneaking around. I want to tell people, Donna."

"But I thought we said we wanted to figure things out between us first. It's only been a few weeks."

Harvey rests his hands on the small of her back, staring up at her, a serious expression on his face. "What do we have to figure out? I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Harvey, this is still _so new,_ " Donna tells him, trying to remain calm, reminding herself that Harvey isn't in the right frame of mind to be having this discussion.

"And we wasted years on other people when we could have been married by now."

Donna's eyes widen. Her mouth flaps open and she knows she should speak but she genuinely cannot think of a thing to say.

"Donna, please don't tell me that after everything we've been through to get to this point that you don't think I want _everything_ with you."

"I…"

"Marriage, a house, kids, all of it. You're it for me, understand?"

"I understand," she says, in awe.

"Then come to bed."

Donna nods, reaching up to unzip her green lycra suit, belatedly registering the fact that she's still in costume. She shakes her head, on the verge of laughing.

"I can't believe you practically asked me to marry you while I was dressed as _Poison Ivy._ "

Harvey's face breaks out into a grin. " _Batman_ has to settle down sometime."

Donna peels the costume off and climbs into the space Harvey makes for her. He's quick to wrap his arms around her, drawing her in close so that their noses are almost touching.

"Just for the record, I want everything too."

Harvey kisses her, smiling against her lips.


End file.
